The Mandalorians Return
by Eowyn Kasumi
Summary: In this fanfic, I'm trying to reinterduce the Mandalorians. The first one you'll meet is a female Mando who is trying to get the New Republic to let the Mandalorians join the fight against the Vong.


"...it is my disticnt pleasure to welcome back to this chamber a woman who has been more at home here than anyone else in the Senate's history.I present to you Leia Organa Solo,envoy from Dubrillion." The hunter,farther down below the senators,smirked behind her helmet.Way to butter it up, Fey'lya,the hunter thought. Her eyes finally gazed upon the senator beginning to speak.She began to lean forward,but caught herself in mid-lean;she regained control over her body and fell back into the shadows.

The hunter wore her armor,although,she rarely took it off during a "mission."The senator seemed to also send a message of toughness.Leia Organa Solo had chosen to wear black boots and slacks,and a cerulean tunic.She wore her hair up in a simple tail.No make-up,the hunter admired that,few women dared to go without it.

"...wish I inform you of a grave crisis in the Outer Rim.A previously unknown species has launched serious attacks in the Rim.They wiped out the ExGal-4 station on Belkadan,attacked the world of Dubrillion,destroyed the New Republic Rejuvenator at Helska,and annihilated the world of Sernpidal by crashing it's moon into it.We managed to locate the alien base at Helska4 and destroy it,but this does not end the threat,"the senator paused in scanned the others,the hunter melted into the shawdows.Clearing her throat the senator continued,"On Belkadan Luke Skywalker found evidence of an ecological disaster that radically altered the atmospheric composition of the world.This disaster has been traced to an alien agent who was present on the world and slain there after he attacked Mara Jade Skywalker and my brother.The evidence seems to suggest that the aliens were preparing the world to be used as a base of invasion."

A senator that the hunter did not recognize interrupted,"If it would please the senate,I would like to ask the speaker if she is the same Leia Organa Solo who undertook to mediate the Rhommamool-Osarian dispute?"

Organa Solo put on a sabacc face,"Senator Wynl is well aware that I am the same person who went to try to broker peace in that conflict."

"And was it not the action of a rash Jedi Knight that forced the Osarians to launch the attack that embroiled the system in war,killing Nom Anor,the Rhommamolian leader,in the process?"

Leia raised both hands ,"With all due respect Senator,the Rhommamolian -Osarian conflict has little or nothing to do with the invasion I'm talking about."

The hunter saw Fey'lya turn to face the senator,who was at his left,"Little or nothing? This would suggest there might be some sort of connection."

Uneasily Leia nodded,"When the invader attacked Mara,he first tried to destroy Artoo-the astromech droid my brother uses.The alien was shouting the same sort of anti-droid rhetoric that the Red-Knights of Life on Rhommamool used in their crusades."

"So you are saying that these Red-Knights are behind the poisoning of Belkadan,destuction of Serinpidal,and the attack on Dubrillion?And they had weapons sufficient to drag a moon out of it's orbit, yet were not able to protect their leaders from attack by the Osarians?Am I understanding you correctly?"

" No, I do not believe you are,Cheif Fey'lya,"the hunters trained ears easily picked up on the iciness in Leia's voice,"I don't believe that the alien on Belkadan was influenced by the Red Knights,but it is possible of a covert plot to disrupt the New Republic."

A Rodian stood,"You would have us believe,Envoy,that your effort failed because of a conspiracy born from outside the galaxy."

"That is not what I am saying."

The senator from Sullest also rose to his feet,"I do not believe it is ,either.I believe you are trying to deflect us from the threat the Jedi present to the New Republic.It was a Jedi who raised the tension level of the Osarians,triggering the war.You tell us Jedi reported to you about the alien and what he said.I am not so stupid that I cannot see the effort of a Jedi to turn us away from the trouble their order has spawned."

The hunter scrowled and her face darkened,she did not like the way this meeting was going.Not that she cared about Organa Solo or the Senate,but she had a mission to complete.The hunter just did not looked forward to completing phase 2.She had no love of extinguishing the lives of the men she served next to.It would take all of her will-power to walk into the Senator's office.

"THE JEDI ON BELKADAN WAS MY BROTHER,LUKE SKYWALKER,JEDI MASTER!"

"And who would more want to have the errors of his disciples forgotten?"

Leia forced herself to relax,"I am well aware of the controversy surrounding the Jedi,but I ask you in all good conscience,to focus beyond that debate and concentrate on what I'm telling you.An invasion has been launched from outside this galaxy,and it will destroy the New Republic if you do not act to stop it now."

The hunter scanned the crowd of senators and saw what Organa Solo would soon relize.Leia would get no back-up from them.She sighed heavily and began to head toward the Senator's office.

Leia was shocked when she walked into her office.She saw figure standing with their hands clasped behind their back and was standing in a ramrod posture."Call off your Noghri,Leia.I do not wish to kill them just because they strike first,"came a mechanized voice.

Leia walked behind her desk and nearly fell over backward.The warrior wore a type of armor Leia hadn't seen for years.Silently,Leia tried to enter the mind of the warrior,but only received a faint trace of the Force;and with came a sense that the warrior had been trained to resist it."Yes, it is the same kind Fett wore many years ago,and do not try to probe my mind.You will come to no avail and perhaps harm,I am not known for my patience.Now,Leia,call of your Noghri , I will not ask again. Do you understand?"

The Senator nodded and said shakily,"S-st-stand down."

The novice,the hunter assumed,lashed outward,toward her neck.The hunter easily grabbed it,and without much difficultly,twisted it back until several pops and cracks had been heard,"It is dislocated,"the hunter said finally'"and is broken in several places .I would recommend that you go to the medic ward.Although, the elder snarled in her direction, they complied,leaving the Leia and the hunter alone.

"What do you want,"aked Leia sitting down,and regaining her composure."To complete the task I have be given." "And that is?"The hunter cocked an eyebrow,this was going to be easier than she thought.

"I will not mince words,Senator.Mandalore offers his services;we only wish to know if you will accept.What is said in this office,will stay here,"the hunter wanted to make sure that the message got across.

Organa Solo nodded serenely,"And what service exactly does your Mandalore offer?"

The hunter reached into an ammopack attached to her belt,and pulled out a slim holo-chip;slowly she made it dance between her gloved fingers,until she was sure it had fully captured the Jedi's attention.With one finger she slid it across the table,and whispered,"I am Atin Vod;member of the Ne'tra clan.And my Mandalore told me to tell you one word 'Troops'.


End file.
